1. Field of the Invention
A thermal glove includes a cap portion that is connected with the glove body by a flexible strip of material for displacement from a stored position to an operative position in which the cap encloses the finger portions of the glove, the cap containing an internal pocket for receiving a heating device, thereby to heat the glove finger portions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide pockets on articles of clothing for receiving a heating device, such as a chemical-type heating pouch, as evidenced by the co-inventors' prior U.S. Pat. No. 523,033, and the Madnick U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,672, Monk U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,671 and Eisendrath U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,081.
As shown by the Daweidczyk U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,350, it is also known in the glove art to provide a glove having a hand portion and a cap portion pivotally connected for movement relative to the hand portion to cover and uncover the tips of the user's fingers that extend outwardly from the glove hand portion.
The present invention was developed to provide a thermal glove in which the glove body includes a plurality of finger portions for completely receiving the wearer's fingers, and means including a moveable cap carrying a heating device for heating the finger portions of the glove body.